


[Podfic] A Quick Break For Lunch

by ineffablefool



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, nothing but Softe with a side of Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool
Summary: Aziraphale pushed through the back door and into the garden. Eyes turned up to him, glinting gold in the sunlight. A lock of crimson hair had slipped from the dirt-smudged bandana to drift against one elegant cheek.“Angel,” Crowley said. He dropped his trowel on the ground beside him. “Noon already?”(Crowley takes a break from gardening to have lunch with Aziraphale. It is very Soft with a side of Banter.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] A Quick Break For Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Quick Break For Lunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695153) by [ineffablefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool). 



> In April 2020, I posted an 1500-word, asexual, fat-positive, Crowley-and-Aziraphale-are-very-soft-in-retirement fanfic to AO3. Then I recorded a podfic of it in June 2020 and spent a thousand years editing it. Here is the podfic! I've linked the original as the "inspired by", so you can follow along via that link if you like.
> 
> I'm writing for the TV characterization, but I've decided that my written Aziraphale is visibly fat. Tumblr and AO3 user Squeegeelicious has created [this absolutely gorgeous artwork](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for) for my first human AU [If Not Now, When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936816), which should help you know what to visualize as you listen!
> 
> (Please remember that your humble author is transmasculine, and should be referred to as he/him, despite how his voice may sound!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for ~~reading~~ listening! If you were thinking of leaving a comment, please know that I am frequently behind on answering, but that I always treasure every single one. I've literally cried a few times reading some of the lovely things people have said, and they really are fuel for my soft little heart -- but never, ever required, so please don't feel pressured. 
> 
> If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com) there, too.
> 
> I would never actively request art from anyone I wasn't paying, but if you, the human reading this, were to decide it was worth your time to create fanart (or podfics) based on any of my stories (even ones I podfic myself), I would be incredibly honored ([and would love to enshrine it forever on my Tumblr](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/tagged/ineffablefool-gets-fanart-from-lovely-people))! I have only one requirement: please don't draw Aziraphale any thinner than the size I headcanon (I need both my soft cuddly daydreams, and my positive fat representation). Here are some examples of what that sort of minimum body size/shape might look like: ([beautiful fanart created for me by Squeegeelicious](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for)) ([speremint 1](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna)) ([speremint 2 from her Reversed Omens AU](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my)) ([dotstronaut](https://dotstronaut.tumblr.com/post/186740069618/no-really-i-dont-think-you-all-understand-how)) Otherwise, the characters can look however you like!
> 
> I hope you're having a fantastic day.


End file.
